


【GGAD】他不是我的未婚夫

by fugitive_kirakira



Series: 【GGAD】他不是我的未婚夫 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fugitive_kirakira/pseuds/fugitive_kirakira
Summary: 本来是个没车的文，liang老师说想卖本卖出100本，既然如此，卖出101本我就再搞个肉！（不知道能不能搞得出（先夸下海口再说（这个女人也不知道哪里来的自信觉得自己的文有人看……





	1. Chapter 1

盖勒特第一次见到阿不思的时候他还只是个六岁的儿童，而阿不思才刚刚满一岁，那天刚好是他的生日。那是个夏天，盖勒特跟着格林德沃夫人一起来到戈德里克山谷，拜访她的老朋友。他第一眼看见他，阿不思正坐在地上，一双圆溜溜的蓝眼睛非常认真地盯着握住的玩具，没什么特别的，就是一个红色的摇一摇会发出响声的金属圆球。他努力地抠弄着那个球，似乎是想打开它看看究竟是什么在响，但他没有成功。肉嘟嘟的小圆脸鼓得更厉害了，他不高兴地吼了一声，高高举起，用力往地上砸去，试图把它砸开。红球在地上弹了两下，哗啦啦地滚到盖勒特脚边。  
盖勒特脚尖一斜，停住了它，手背在身后歪歪头看着那个小奶崽。  
脾气真大，第一眼就不太顺眼。盖勒特默默地瘪了瘪嘴。  
阿不思正抬着头盯着盖勒特，“喔喔”地叫了两声，伸出手在空气中抓了抓，他想要球。  
盖勒特飞快地捡起球，藏在身后，朝他倾身，凶巴巴地说：“不给你！”  
阿不思被他吓得一愣，那个亮晶晶的红色小球也不见了，眼泪瞬间充满了眼眶，哇的一声大哭出来。  
“盖勒特！你在做什么？”格林德沃夫人从客厅嚷嚷着走进来，坎德拉跟在她身后，从格林德沃夫人和盖勒特之间笑着穿过去，抱起阿不思哄他。  
“我没做什么！”盖勒特立刻辩解，摊开双手耸耸肩。  
“没关系，阿尔就是爱哭而已。”坎德拉轻轻晃着阿不思，拍拍他的后背，又亲吻他哭花的脸蛋。阿不思瞅见盖勒特手里攥着的红球，哭得更着急更响亮了，整个人倾出妈妈的怀抱，双手张牙舞爪地伸向盖勒特，要去抓那个球。  
格林德沃夫人一把夺过红球，走到阿不思面前晃动着逗他，当阿不思拿到他心爱的玩具时，他立马就不哭不闹了。  
盖勒特尽他所能翻了一个有史以来最大的白眼。  
格林德沃夫人清了清嗓子，正经地教导着盖勒特：“盖勒特，你要和阿不思好好相处，你要让着他，不仅仅因为他比你小，还因为他以后是你的妻子，你们以后是要结婚的。所以，不要抢他的玩具……”  
“等等，你说什么？！”盖勒特眼睛都瞪得凸出来了。  
“噢，我还没有告诉过你是不是？阿不思还在妈妈肚子里的时候我就和邓布利多夫人约好了，给你们订了娃娃亲。”  
“没错，”坎德拉抱着阿不思将他递到盖勒特面前，“想不想抱抱他？”  
阿不思用他那双哭得像小兔子一样的眼睛望着他，还在用嘴吮吸着那个球，像在啃一个苹果。  
“不！我才不要和他结婚！你们不能这样……”  
他还没说完，阿不思从他嘴里拿出小球，砰地一声精准地砸在了盖勒特的头上。  
坎德拉拍打了他的手，但罪魁祸首非常开心地咯咯笑起来。  
……这臭小子力气倒还不小。

娃娃亲这事说是假的也是假的，说是真的也是真的。他们两家是世交，当年坎德拉怀孕的时候所有的医生都跟她说肚子里的是个女孩，格林德沃夫人便半开玩笑着说让小姑娘以后来他们家，保证没人敢欺负她。直到生下来后，才发现这是个男孩，于是半开玩笑的话就变成了彻底的玩笑话。但盖勒特那时还太小了，他完全没有把母亲的话当成玩笑，事实上他都不知道结婚究竟是什么意思。他只知道自己以后要和这么一个乳臭未干的麻烦鬼永远在一起了，还不能欺负他，还得处处让着他，自己只能受气。  
初来戈德里克山谷那一周，他觉得他的人生无望了，因为阿不思真的非常，非常麻烦。  
阿不思显然对这个新出现在自己生活中的哥哥非常感兴趣，每天站在学步车里跟在盖勒特屁股后面咿咿呀呀的叫。盖勒特一点都不喜欢小孩子，经常跑没影，阿不思来来回回找不着他又要哭闹，这个时候格林德沃夫人就会教育他，让他带着弟弟一起玩。但带着他玩更麻烦。阿不思每天最大的娱乐就是扔那个球，盖勒特在这场游戏里负责的部分就是把丢出去的球捡回来，他觉得自己累死累活的像条狗。千万不能让阿不思别再扔了，因为他非常爱在盖勒特发火的边缘试探，越是不让他扔，他越是起劲。所以这个游戏的终结必须是他自己累了，或者到了吃饭睡觉的时候。盖勒特曾经幻想过和他安安静静地堆积木、玩玩具小车的画面，那会容易很多，他也尝试过。但阿不思对自己的作品非常有“版权意识”。你要是想碰他搭的城堡，挪动一两块积木，他会毫不留情地拍开你的手。有一次阿不思堆积木堆到一半，突然趴到躺在床上看漫画书的盖勒特身上，骑在他的腰上，一点声音也没有，非常乖巧地坐着。盖勒特以为他转性了，想要和他一起玩了，但没过两分钟，阿不思又自己若无其事地挪开了。  
“你不知道当时我发现你在我身上尿尿后我有多崩溃。”后来盖勒特不止一次这么坏心眼地跟阿不思说。  
但阿不思也有很乖的时候，比如午睡的时候，喜欢趴在盖勒特的肚子上缩成一团。盖勒特最好乖乖躺下当他的小枕头，如果不照做他会抓着他的头发往下拽。盖勒特非常讨厌睡午觉，他想去游泳，去果园里摘果子，抓昆虫，但他现在不得不陪着这个小家伙一起睡。阿不思入睡得很快，小孩子也睡得很熟，盖勒特就这么看着他合上眼，长长的睫毛交织在一起，无论夏日的阳光再灼热，无论外面的知了再吵人，他都能睡得那么安稳。盖勒特戳他的脸蛋，摸他的肚子，他都不会醒。但他只要妄图将阿不思轻轻地放到床上，不知不觉地溜走，阿不思就会立刻醒来。后来盖勒特就认命了，无聊地躺在床上一遍遍地翻他那本要被翻脱页的漫画书，脑子里是波光粼粼的河水，芬芳的莓果和会蜇人的甲虫。  
但他现在只有阿不思。  
他有时会在自己幻想的夏季中睡着，这很危险，因为如果阿不思提前醒来了他总是会遭殃。轻的，阿不思会用小手一巴掌呼在他脸上，叫醒他陪他玩。重的，他醒来的时候阿不思可能正趴在他脸旁含着他的耳朵咬。他不知道阿不思为什么这么和他的耳朵过不去，后来他稍微大一点了就知道偷偷拿大人的魔杖玩了，有次他没有控制好魔力差点炸掉盖勒特的右耳。阿不思真的很喜欢咬人，他身上阿不思几乎都咬过，手指、下巴，那次盖勒特睁开眼的时候发现阿不思正用手扒着他的胸，吮吸他的乳头。  
盖勒特自暴自弃地揉了揉眼睛，深吸一口气皱起眉头大喊：“妈！阿不思饿了！”  
尽管如此，盖勒特还是和阿不思度过了夏季里最炎热的一个月。  
“阿不思就是太专横了。”坎德拉带着歉意的笑容和格林德沃夫人说，她们正在准备晚餐，“但他又那么小，有时候我真不知道该怎么教导他。”  
这个时候盖勒特正抱着阿不思在水池边洗手，阿不思玩得正欢，拍着水柱溅得两个人满身是水。  
“我觉得阿不思很好，你不知道盖勒特在家的时候多高傲，”格林德沃夫人替她尝了尝南瓜汤，往里面放了些盐，“我第一次看他吃瘪。”  
“但盖勒特一定不喜欢阿不思，这个月一直让他带他玩是不是太委屈了。”  
“不不不，没有人能逼盖尔做他不喜欢的事，”她撞了撞坎德拉的肩，“他嘴上不说，其实非常喜欢阿不思呢。”  
坎德拉将信将疑地看着她，“我一点都看不出来，万一他真的不喜欢呢？”  
“噢，”格林德沃夫人笑着长叹一口气，“那这世界上有个人能治他实在是太好了，我要永远把他留在你这。”  
格林德沃夫人一抬头，看见盖勒特正警惕地盯着自己。她心虚地笑笑，“先带弟弟吃点蛋糕，今天下午才买的。”  
盖勒特把他抱到了椅子上，打开蛋糕盒，里面有两块草莓蛋糕切片，顶上还分别缀着一颗涂满蜂蜜的艳红的草莓，一块给阿不思，一块给自己。阿不思伸手抓起草莓，放到嘴里像只仓鼠一样一点点地啃起来。  
盖勒特哼了一声，慢条斯理地抄起小叉子，将顶上的草莓放到盘子里，他要把最喜欢的留到最后吃。是双层蛋糕，两层蛋糕中间是一层草莓冰淇淋，放在常温下已经有些软了，变得更容易切下去，入口还是冰的。盖勒特满足地吃到了蛋糕尖，最美妙的永远是第一口。  
他的衣袖被人扯了扯，盖勒特看着阿不思，他用他小小的食指尖指了指他盘里的草莓，又张大嘴指了指自己的嘴。  
盖勒特脸色一沉，护着自己的盘子，不理他。  
“啊，啊。”阿不思又指指草莓，指向自己空空的嘴。  
“你自己都有，为什么要我的！”  
阿不思合上了嘴，咬着手指，眼巴巴地望着他。  
盖勒特叉起草莓就往嘴里送。  
“盖……盖……”他含混不清地叫着。  
行了，他认输。盖勒特没精打采地把草莓递到他嘴边，阿不思终于心满意足地得到了第二颗草莓。  
他抢走了他的草莓。盖勒特觉得剩下的蛋糕索然无味，趴在桌上百无聊赖地戳着没有灵魂的蛋糕。忽然，他只听见啪的一声，一团凉意在他鼻子上、嘴上、下巴上扩散开，奶油混着蛋糕和冰淇淋像一团鼻涕虫粘液一般垮到地上。  
阿不思抓了一团自己的蛋糕糊在了他脸上。  
“梅林啊……”盖勒特震惊地瞪着他，而他还特别开心地鼓掌，拍得奶油横飞。  
“噢，天哪，”坎德拉注意到这边的动静忍不住笑起来，“盖尔，阿不思只是想把自己的蛋糕也给你吃。他可是很难得把食物分享给别人的。”  
他怒火中烧，他要回击。他选定了原本用来装柠檬水的玻璃杯，杯子里还没有加水，装着两片新鲜柠檬。他用叉子把它们挑出来，送到阿不思面前，咬牙切齿平心静气地说：“阿尔，这个比草莓好吃，你尝尝这个。”  
两片明黄色的东西又在他面前晃了晃，阿不思伸出舌头舔了一口多汁的果肉。强劲的酸味让阿不思瞬间龇牙咧嘴起来，脸皱在一起，他敞开又脆又亮的小嗓子尖叫一声，随即被咯咯的笑声代替。  
盖勒特睁大眼，不信邪地又喂了他一口，但得到的是阿不思更加欢快的笑。  
“天，你居然喜欢吃柠檬。”盖勒特哭笑不得地捂着额头，放下柠檬，最后一鼓作气抱起阿不思，不停地亲，把奶油全都蹭回到他脸上，“你这个小家伙是不是专门来克我的？嗯？是不是？”  
高亢的笑声像一把把利剑似乎要穿过房顶，又像硬糖被咬碎的瞬间棱角分明却又带着浓郁的甜味。冰淇淋和奶油在他们脸上被挤压、融化，最后变成粘腻的甜水滴落、淌进脖子里，或者被无意识地吃进嘴里。盖勒特亲掉了阿不思脸上大部分奶油，举起他的小身子，默默地盯着他看了好一会儿，阿不思也似乎突然变乖了，望着他眼睛也不眨。  
他压低声音，伏在他耳边有些凶狠地说：“叫老公。”  
阿不思被他吹在脖子上的气息弄得发痒，缩紧脖子又欢脱地笑起来。  
“快叫呀。”盖勒特又晃了晃他  
但阿不思只顾着笑，而两个大人正摆谈着什么朝餐桌走来。盖勒特、贴紧他的耳朵，飞快地低语，“你就笑吧，你的未婚夫要回去上学了，就没人这么惯着你了。”


	2. Chapter 2

后来每个夏天，老格林德沃照例出国办公的时候，也是格林德沃家给家教老师放假的时候，格林德沃夫人都会带盖勒特到戈德里克山谷避暑。为了打发阿不思午睡的时间，盖勒特带来的书越来越多，但阿不思午睡的时间越来越短，他也变得精力充沛不爱午睡了。他一年年的长大，也会跑会跳，会唱歌说话了。他爱和盖勒特跳进溪水里扳开溪底的石头找小鱼小虾，他那么稚嫩年轻，好像永远晒不黑，两条雪白的胳膊沾着水珠在阳光下闪光。盖勒特不在的时间里，阿不思喜欢给他写信。从很小的时候，还不太会写字的时候就写。他缠着坎德拉替他写信，最后再用油画棒画些笔触不连贯的画。后来会写字后，他就自己写，写得有些歪歪扭扭，有的语法也不对，但盖勒特看得很开心。  
“妈妈，我什么时候和盖勒特结婚？”阿不思问坎德拉。  
“等你长大了。”坎德拉摸摸他的头。  
于是阿不思便在信中写道：“妈妈说等我长大了我们就能结婚。”  
“妈妈，阿不思说等他长大了我们就能结婚了，是吗？”盖勒特问格林德沃夫人。  
“没错，等他长大了，你也长大了，你们想要结婚就可以结婚。”格林德沃夫人笑着回答。  
于是盖勒特便在信中写道：“我妈妈也说等你长大了我们就能结婚。”  
但什么时候算作长大呢？他们不知道。后来盖勒特去了德姆斯特朗上学后他再也没有来过戈德里克山谷，他们之间的信件越来越少，到最后那些童言无忌都被埋藏在过去，盖勒特寄给他的信他也慢慢的找不到了。  
以至于阿不思在霍格沃茨再次见到盖勒特的时候是那么的惊讶。  
阿不思五年级的时候遇见在斯莱特林的盖勒特的。他是七年级的学生，他们各自抱着书本，在长廊上迎面相遇。他和自己印象中的盖勒特不一样了，长高了不少，一头顺滑的金发齐肩，随意地披散着。眉骨分明，眼窝深邃，看上去一点都不像和自己以前一起疯的小哥哥。  
“盖……盖勒特？！”阿不思惊呼出来，“你怎么在这？！”  
“这个，说来话长。”盖勒特也很惊讶，他扶着阿不思的双肩仔细打量，“简单点说就是我快毕业的时候被德姆斯特朗开除了，又在家休学了两年。德姆斯特朗跟霍格沃茨学制不一样，为了通过N.E.W.Ts我又接着上六年级。”  
“你们俩认识？”多吉难以置信地看着两人，他真不敢相信自己的好朋友居然认识把全校女生迷得神魂颠倒的传奇转校生。  
“当然！”盖勒特挑挑眉立马回应，“我是他未婚夫。”他脸上继续带着惊喜的笑容，拍拍阿不思的头，“我快迟到了，下课了来找你。”  
周围的同学们窃窃私语着，目送着盖勒特快速远去的背影，阿不思还没有从震惊中缓过来。  
“他说他是你谁？？？”

“我都说了那是小时候大人开的玩笑了！”阿不思脸涨成猪肝色，羞恼地解释着，“最开始他们都以为我是个女孩才这样说的！”  
消息传得非常快，快到阿不思不得不在有求必应屋召开“新闻发布会”。这屋子里挨挨挤挤的，各个学院的学生都有，高年级低年级的都有，女生特别多，格兰芬多和斯莱特林来看热闹的尤其多。  
“Woooo——”在场的同学们发出嘘声，显然不买账。  
阿不思的脸更红了，额头上都是汗，目光转向盖勒特求助，“盖勒特！你说句话呀！”  
盖勒特反坐在离阿不思最近的椅子上，手臂叠在椅背上，带着微笑故作一副伤心的神情，捂着心口，“噢，我好伤心呀，我的阿不思要毁约了。”  
“Woooooooooo——”呼声高涨，显然非常买账。  
他的胸腔似乎被一团火填满，并非怒火，而是一种莫名的躁动。他咬紧双唇，弯下腰，凑到盖勒特面前低声说：“盖勒特，行行好，别再捉弄我了。”  
“你自己说你小时候叫过我多少次老公？嗯？”盖勒特的头靠在手腕上，另一手挑了挑阿不思的下巴。见他不说话，盖勒特望着天花板掰着手指，“我想想啊，可能最多也就……十八百次吧。”  
“那是我还小！我什么都不懂！”阿不思按下他的手。  
“那你以前还给我隔三差五的写情书呢。”  
“我……我还小……”他已经找不到别的说辞了。  
“你以前还老捉弄我，看在我们有婚约的份上我都让着你，现在你要毁约了，这账要怎么算啊？”盖勒特摇着头，表示同情地瘪瘪嘴。  
“你怎么那么记仇呀……反正你也没当真吧，我说过的那些话，你肯定不知道嘲笑过多少次了。”阿不思挪开目光，鼓着腮帮子。他就知道他现在是在报复自己。  
“你呢？你当真吗？”  
阿不思舔舔嘴唇，沉默了一会儿，小声嘀咕，“后来我知道了事实后就……就不那个了嘛，而且都这么长时间没有联系过了……”  
盖勒特从鼻子长舒了口气，无言地盯着他，最后用力地揉乱了他的红发，“好了，不欺负你了。”他站起来，有节奏地拍了两下手，“散了吧，我和阿不思的婚约的确只是大人的玩笑。好了，散了散了。快回宿舍吧，被抓到扣分别来怪我。”  
嘈杂的人声向外涌去，阿不思看着他们鱼贯而出，心里的那团火被慢慢地抽走了。  
“哭丧个脸干嘛呢？”他被盖勒特的声音牵回了神，发现他正双手抱在胸前，偏着头气定神闲地斜视着他。  
他五指伸进头发里抓了抓耳朵，捏着耳垂，“我都不知道你来霍格沃茨了……”  
说到底他们都还没有好好的来一个重逢开场白，现在只剩他们两个了，终于有了独处的机会。  
“毕竟被开除不是什么光彩的事。”盖勒特笑着耸耸肩。  
“你和我印象中不一样了，以前你的头发要短很多。”阿不思咬着嘴牵了牵自己的头发。  
“你也和以前不一样了。”盖勒特的手穿过他的头发，拇指摩挲着他。  
“我倒觉得我和以前没长变。”  
他的手滑到阿不思的脸上，不轻不重地捏了捏，“你脸上的肉都少了，我一直觉得你是个小肉团子。我要写封信问问邓布利多夫人这几年是不是把你饿着了。”  
阿不思笑着拍开他的手，“你都不来看我，我没得双份可以抢着吃了。”  
“你还怪我了是不是？”盖勒特作势要挠他痒痒。  
两人打闹了一会儿，直到有些累了，不知道眼角的泪花是笑出来的还是困出来的。  
“盖勒特，我很高兴能再见到你。”阿不思的脸上还残留着大笑过的余韵，认真地盯着他。  
“你以前看到我来了都会高兴得冲过来抱我亲我的。”  
他好不容易凉下去的脸又重新烧了起来。  
“唉，我的小阿尔长大了，知道害羞了。”盖勒特无奈地叹了口气，轻轻环抱住他，拍拍他的背，“我也很高兴能再见到你，非常高兴。”

“你们知道昨晚我们走后他们俩又在有求必应屋呆了多久吗？”  
“不知道。”  
“他们说他俩没有一腿你们信吗？”  
“不信。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你们两个真的没什么？”  
“真的没什么。”阿不思云淡风轻地说。  
“那你们两个手牵那么紧干嘛？”多吉疑惑地盯着阿不思的左手，此时它正和盖勒特的右手十指相扣。  
“我们从小就这样。”盖勒特举起他们如同被施了永久粘贴咒的双手，又自然地甩下去，“以前带他玩生怕他走丢了，你知道，小孩子在大人眼里永远长不大。”  
盖勒特戏谑地睥睨着阿不思，被阿不思反过来翻了个白眼。

“你们两个真的没什么？”  
“真的没什么。”阿不思嘴里包着一大块草莓派，含混不清地说。  
“那他为什么要喂你？”阿不福思惊诧地瞪着眼，“我小时候你都没有喂过我。”  
“那你要感谢梅林，阿不思喂人吃东西简直是场灾难。”盖勒特停住了右手的叉子，上面还叉着一颗草莓，他一说起小时候的事就非常来劲，“我还记得他小时候喂我吃蛋糕，‘吧唧’一下抓起蛋糕来糊了我一脸……”  
他话还没说完，就被一条白花花的手臂勒住了脖子，拽到阿不思的怀里。他不知道他要做什么，也还未来得及挣扎，就只顾着笑，结果嘴里被阿不思倒进了一堆冰块，口腔的空间被塞得满满当当。  
“你还要说是不是？你倒是再笑啊！”阿不思用玻璃杯的杯口粗暴地罩着他的嘴，手掌摁住杯底。  
盖勒特抽出魔杖朝他坐着的长椅来了个四分五裂，坐在上面的学生们都一起遭了殃，一屁股结结实实地坐到地上。玻璃杯飞了出去碎成了几瓣，盖勒特趁机翻身将阿不思压在地上，牵起他的衣领口把冰块纷纷吐到里面。  
“邓布利多！格林德沃！你们两个要闹就出去闹！格兰芬多和斯莱特林各扣十分！”  
餐厅里安静下来，所有人都看着他们。两人不好意思地从地上爬起来，低着头匆匆往外走。盖勒特用手背擦着下巴上的冰水，阿不思抓着自己的衣服不停地抖动，让夹在皮肤和布料之间的冰块滚落出去。盖勒特小心地回过头瞥了他一眼，阿不思正黑着脸目不转睛地瞪着自己。他一言不发地抽出自己的魔杖，像是在发脾气似的往后重重地一挥，长椅和玻璃杯都迅速地恢复如初，再用杖尖狠狠地捅了一下盖勒特的腰。  
“我就说你喂人吃东西是一场灾难吧？”盖勒特揩着下巴小声调侃。  
阿不思咬着嘴唇怒目圆嗔，又毫不留情地捅了他的腰。  
“哎哟，你轻点。”盖勒特笑着捂着腰走出了餐厅，随即传来了他上气不接下气的笑声以及和阿不思奔跑打闹的声音。  
阿不福思听着脚步声远去，揉揉屁股若有所思地坐回去，托着腮自言自语道，“所以他为什么要喂他呢？”

“你们两个真的没什么？”  
“真的没什么。”阿不思刚刚被游走球砸了一下，不是特别狠，但也足够让他醒来后感到头晕脑胀。  
“那你们为什么要睡在一张床上。还是病床。”阿利安娜面无表情地说。她只是来探望一下在魁地奇训练中不小心受伤的哥哥而已，但她现在觉得自己该走了。  
“这次不关我的事，是他自己要来的。”阿不思辩解道。  
“怎么就不关你的事了？我就来看看你伤得怎么样，谁知一坐到床边你就抓着我的衣服不松手，我只好躺下了。”盖勒特把被子一掀，阿不思正抓着他的袍子。  
“谁让你坐到床上来的！”  
“那你倒是撒手啊！”  
阿利安娜懒得听他们吵，转身就走。  
“嘿！安娜！我们真的没什么！你可出去别乱说啊！”阿不思朝着她的背影喊着，回应他的只有门被用力合上的一声“砰”。  
“松手。”盖勒特没有出声，只是朝他做了个口型。  
“我不。”阿不思摇着头，也用口型回答他。  
他们不约而同地笑了起来，一起靠在枕头上仰着脖子凝视着天花板。  
“我们小时候晚上还爬到屋顶上去看星星，你说我们可以从星星中看到未来。”阿不思脸上带着微笑，目光随着思维穿梭洄游到了从前，“结果每次我都在房顶上睡着了，都得让你把我抱回去。”  
盖勒特从口袋里摸出魔杖，指着天花板轻轻挥舞，原本还充满日光的房间瞬间暗了下来，天花板看似变得通透了，无垠浩渺的星河和深邃的天空映入眼帘。  
他们谁也没有说话，只是静静地欣赏着星空的幻象。  
“你知道我今天有一节魔药课吧。”盖勒特先开了口。  
“知道啊。”  
“你知道这节课十分钟前就开始了吧。”  
“这样斯莱特林就会被扣分，今年的学院杯就又是格兰芬多的了。”阿不思偏过头，朝他眨眨眼。  
“我还以为我们两小无猜呢，结果你算计我？”盖勒特勾着嘴角替他把额前的红发绕到耳后。  
“我小时候就算计你了，我其实在屋顶上有好几次是装睡，赖着你逼你抱我。”  
盖勒特捏着他肉嘟嘟的下巴，凑到他的耳边若即若离地低声说：“我知道你是装睡。你不用装睡我也会抱你回去的。”  
暧昧的距离和呼吸的热气让阿不思心脏一阵猛烈地狂跳，他能感到自己的脸正在飞快变烫，脑子变得更加晕晕沉沉的了。  
他的手下移，顺着阿不思的下颌线捧着他的脖子，食指和中指的指尖搭在他耳后的软肉上，“被砸的还疼不疼？”  
“嗯，有点。”他犯着迷糊地回答，不自觉地往盖勒特的怀里靠了靠，打心里发出一阵酥软。  
“你当心点，别再像个小孩子一样不着调，我心疼死了。”他继续低声叮嘱，慢慢吻到他的额角上。他温热的双唇在上面停留了很久，直到他的吻挪动到了他的耳边，阿不思才浑身一激，立刻松开他的袍子，抓住被子翻身背着他躺下。  
“你不是要上课吗？快去呀！”他缩成一团，盖勒特只能看见他红色的小脑袋。  
“你不是想给斯莱特林扣分吗？”  
“哎呀！你快去吧！你还想不想考过N.E.W.Ts了？”  
盖勒特无声地笑笑，起身下床，整理好衣服，“那我走咯？”  
“嗯嗯。”阿不思回得很急，没有看他。直到盖勒特的脚步在他耳边彻底消失，他才松了口气。他努力闭上眼想再睡一会儿，但身体的反应却让他怎么也睡不着了。  
完了，他们可能真的有什么。

“我们俩真的没什么！”多吉还没有开口，阿不思就红着脸解释。他的音量对于图书馆的环境来说有些高，引来了不少同学责备的目光。  
“我不是来说这个的，”多吉挥挥手，虽然他觉得阿不思和盖勒特现在如胶似漆地坐在图书馆里学习很像有什么，“把你魔法史的笔记借我看看。”  
“哦。”会错意的阿不思尴尬地避开多吉和盖勒特的目光，从手边的一摞书里抽出一本暗红色封面的书递给他。多吉瞟到他们两个面前的桌子上一本书都没有摊开，笔记本也没有，只有两只羽毛笔。两人正用魔杖控制着各自的羽毛笔打架，白色的羽纤支在“厮杀”中脱落了几撮，散在桌子上。  
“你们两个不学习的吗？下个月就要考试了，你要参加O.W.Ls，你要参加N.E.W.Ts，你们不慌？”  
阿不思瞅着他笑笑，无声地将自己的笔变成了一条细小的蛇。那条蛇吐着信子，目光凶狠，直直地竖着身子猛地朝盖勒特的羽毛笔咬去。盖勒特杖尖一转，敏捷地躲过攻击，继而将笔变成了蝎子，高悬的毒尾毫不留情地扎向蛇身。  
好吧，他不应该和魔法精湛的天才们讨论考试的问题。多吉瘪瘪嘴抱着阿不思的书走开了。  
“你考试真的没问题了？”盖勒特挑挑眉。  
那条蛇差点咬到蝎子的头，阿不思给了他一个余光，“集中注意力，盖尔。”  
“你的占卜学呢？”  
“你非要提这门课是不是？”阿不思厌恶地皱起眉头，蛇的攻击变得更加猛烈。  
“噢，可不能心急。”盖勒特找到了他的纰漏，蛇的尾巴被蛰了一下。  
阿不思退了回来，冷笑一声，那条受伤的蛇摇身一变成了国际象棋中的后。  
盖勒特盯着他歪歪头，蝎子也变成了王。  
“后是国际象棋里棋力最强的棋子。”  
“但我们不是在棋盘上。”盖勒特微笑着，王直接冲到了后面前，高举利剑，砍下了她的头。  
阿不思收起魔杖，脸上没有任何表情，自顾自地拿起一本书翻开看起来，“不玩了。”  
但他还没看两页，那枚黑色的王走了过来爬到书上，手中握着的利剑变成了红色的玫瑰，单膝跪在纸页上，递向阿不思。  
阿不思转头看着盖勒特，盖勒特正用指尖竖着魔杖，杵在桌面上，漫不经心地说，“To my queen.”  
阿不思咽了咽唾沫，心照不宣地将棋子变回了羽毛笔夹在书里。

多吉来还书的时候阿不思趴在桌子上睡着了，盖勒特正靠在椅背上看书。他抬眼看见多吉走过来，目光像是一支箭要把正在靠近的人钉在原地，竖着手指放在唇边，示意他不要吵醒正在午睡的阿不思。多吉欲言又止，无奈地举起书晃了晃。盖勒特伸长手，勾勾手指，多吉便识趣地把书递到了他手里后飞快离开了。  
盖勒特随意翻看着他的课本，阿不思的字迹已经不再如当初给他写信时那么稚嫩了，漂亮的斜体和花体在纸业间的留白穿插，娟秀细腻，比印刷的还好看。他又看了看阿不思，他侧正枕在自己的手臂上，长长的睫毛搭在一起，安稳地睡着。一缕红发垂下来，弯出一道月牙般的弧形。长得也比小时候更好看了。盖勒特心想，替他将多余的头发绕到耳后。  
可他更想要和小时候一样坦率，一样爱他的阿不思。五官不如现在精致也没关系，字写得歪歪扭扭也没关系。他可以是文盲，是愚昧，是脑袋空空，是肤浅；可以长满皱纹，可以皮肤黝黑，可以有斑，可以牙齿不整齐，但他都不愿他们之间的情感减少半分。他看着他的眼球在眼皮下无意识地滚动，似乎在梦中看向了远方，不免让他想起他们曾经度过的每一个夏天。他现在还和小时候睡得一样，但曾经的他只想要夏天里除了阿不思的一切，现在却恰恰相反。一想到开学时阿不思急着和别人解释他们之间只是一个玩笑时，他突然觉得无比的委屈烦闷。玩笑？他才不把婚约当玩笑，他从来都不，他们本应当是这个世界上最顺理成章在一起的人。  
盖勒特环顾四周，其他学生都专注于手上的事，没人看着他们。他双手将翻开的书挡在自己脸前，慢慢倾身弯下腰，最后将阿不思和自己都挡在书后，亲吻了他的双唇。  
只是轻轻点在上面，停留了一会儿。没有伸舌头。他其实很想伸舌头，但他忍住了。  
盖勒特又捧着书坐直，当做什么都没发生似的拿下书，合上放到一旁。这个吻并没有缓解他内心的冲动，反而像是在煽风点火。他不得不起身走出图书馆自己冷静一会儿，他需要在看不见阿不思的地方吹吹风。  
听着盖勒特的脚步声远了，阿不思才转过头把整个爆红的脸都埋进自己的臂弯里。


	4. Chapter 4

盖勒特坐在小喷泉边的台子下边，《魔法史》摊在他的双腿上，握着阿不思的羽毛笔勾勾画画。靠着圆弧形的大理石边缘有些硌，他下意识地用手指拨动羽毛，没有注意到它被拨得分了叉，变得不漂亮了。阿不思就坐在水池边上，有一下没一下地晃着腿，哼着小曲，兴致盎然地正在替盖勒特编小辫。他又编了好了一个细细的麻花辫，用了个魔咒将发梢束缚住，但他这次魔杖舞得有点重，一下子扯得盖勒特头猛地一歪，嘶着倒吸凉气。

“抱歉盖尔。”阿不思亲了亲他刚刚被扯到的头皮。

“你小时候不知道扯了我多少次头发。”盖勒特摆正脑袋，含笑着继续看书。等阿不思对他的那个球感到厌倦后，盖勒特就成了他最大的玩具。他尤其沉迷盖勒特的金发，但那个时候他的头发还没这么长，阿不思每天拽着他的头发给他扎小揪揪，扎得他满头都是，像一个个小鞭炮。

“你的金发多漂亮呀。”阿不思心爱地拢起他的头发，顺着往下抚摸，像缎子一样，那些他编好的辫子在其中流转，如同华服上的暗纹。他捧起一把闻了闻，“好香啊，你用的什么洗发水？”

盖勒特回头望向他，“你下次跟我一起去洗澡就知道了。”

阿不思推了一把他的头。

“你们两个真的没……算了。”汉娜懒得问他们了，径直停在阿不思面前，掏出羽毛笔，“昨天忘记还给你了，谢谢。”

昨天他上魔法史的时候借给她的，不知道谁恶作剧还是怎么了，她的羽毛笔全都断了。阿不思瞥了眼那只笔，绒羽脱落了一些。是正常现象，准确地说是阿不思握笔很轻，握得也很浅，所以绒羽过于完整，大概整个霍格沃茨无法从别人那里找到一支比阿不思的笔更完整的了。阿不思朝她笑笑，“没事，送给你了。”

“真的？”

“你应该很缺笔吧。”

汉娜朝他道了谢，和她的几个朋友去往魔药课教室。一被别人打断，阿不思才发觉自己编头发编得有些累，他将下巴搁到盖勒特的头顶上，和他一起看那本《魔法史》。

“累了？”盖勒特用那支被他摧残得不成样子的羽毛笔扫扫他的脸。

“嗯。”阿不思刨开笔，挠挠脸蛋，伸手翻了下一页，“你看得慢死了。”

“好好好，小天才你来看书，我来当你的仆人给你编头发。”阿不思的胸口暖呼呼地贴着盖勒特的后背，原本他就心痒难耐，作恶的人还浑然不知还怪他看书慢。他一把将阿不思抱到自己的大腿上，书和笔都递给他，用手帮他梳头发。

“我头发太短了，编不起来。”阿不思接过书，把笔收好放在兜里。

盖勒特的杖尖沿着阿不思的头发往下，他的红发便也跟着长长，一直到了腰间，盖勒特才停下来。

“会不会太长了？”阿不思抓着自己的长发，他想他应该用了一种延长咒之类的，但用在人身上应该只有暂时的效果。他不知道盖勒特怎么会这种魔法的，至少他没研究过如何用魔法让自己的头发变长。

盖勒特没有说话，静静地替他一点点地编起来。他编了一种非常复杂、精致又古典端庄的编发，他的动作非常熟稔、流畅，却也很慢，就像英国人不会一口气把红茶都喝光一样。最后阿不思不知道他是怎么魔法般地把一束束准备好的编发盘在了一起，让他从后面看起来就像有一簇玫瑰花在绽放。

“梅林啊，你居然会这么复杂的发型！”阿不思惊讶地摸着自己的头发，用魔杖映出一面镜子不可思议地看着自己，“你用这招哄过多少女孩？”

盖勒特这次没笑，他紧紧地抿着嘴唇仔细地端详着这个发型在阿不思头上的效果。他练习过无数遍，给家里的女仆编过无数次，想象过无数次给阿不思编好会是什么样子。原来是这样的。他没有告诉他这是格林德沃家的新娘在婚礼上的发型，其实他大可不必学会，会有专门的人来替新娘打点一切，但他还是想在结婚的时候亲手摸着他的发丝帮他编好。

要是有格林德沃家的发簪就好了。他沉醉地想着。他看着阿不思脸上的欣喜，好似要立刻与他一起立下誓言步入婚姻殿堂一般，他就想不顾一切地将他好好抱住，告诉他他想一直给他编头发。

事实上他的确伸手了，他下一秒就可以抱住他了。但阿不思丝毫没有察觉到，他像只小兔子一样噌地站起来，嚷嚷着要去给阿利安娜看。那本《魔法史》从他身上滑落，扑到了地上。

一张纸从书页里散了出来。

“盖尔，真是对不起！”阿不思捂着嘴慌忙去拾掇，他觉得自己弄坏了盖勒特的书。他捡起纸展开，想看看是应该插在哪里的东西，却讶异地发现上面赫然有着自己的详细信息和照片。而那些信息正是他亲手写上去的。

“这不是……我的交换生申请表吗？”阿不思翻来覆去的看，“我就说前两天找不到了，原来在你这。是你捡到了帮我收着的吗？谢谢……”

阿不思话音未落，那张申请表就被盖勒特夺去，一把火烧掉了。

“盖勒特？！”阿不思尖叫着，眼睁睁地看着申请表化成了灰，“你怎么回事！噢，我得去找院长再拿一张。”

“不许去。”盖勒特阴着脸拽住他的手腕。

“为什么？”阿不思突然觉得自己不认识面前的这个人。

“你……你不要去伊法魔尼，”盖勒特的神色软下来，“太远了。”

“可我想去美洲，你难道不好奇大洋彼岸是什么样的吗？只是去交换一年而已，我不明白。”

“但万一你喜欢那里呢？这个交换项目最优秀的学生可以选择留在那里，我知道你永远是最优秀的。你要是不回来了呢？你要是在那里喜欢上谁了呢？”盖勒特的神情带着几分恳求。

“不会的，霍格沃茨永远是我的家，而且我还有家人在这里……”

“不行，你就是不许去，我不同意！”

“你凭什么不同意！”

“凭我是你的未婚夫！”

“你不是我的未婚夫！”

两人面红耳赤地瞪着彼此，他们都没有想过自己刚刚在情急之下都说出了些什么，意味着什么。他们都没有示弱地僵持着，争吵引来不少学生的围观。

“你爱去就去吧。”盖勒特最后丢下一句话便拂袖而去。

阿不思一个人杵在原地，暴躁地用手抓散头发，甩了甩头，那些精美的编织和长发顿时如被风吹开的蒲公英般消散了。

 

“咦？盖勒特没有和你一起吃饭？”多吉坐到阿不思旁边，拉长脖子张望。

“他已经好几天没有和阿不思一起吃饭了，奇怪吧。”阿不福思耸耸肩。

“再过两天就考试了，估计也忙吧。”阿不思随口应付着。他也忙着考试，还有那场争吵，以至于盖勒特这几天没有和他一起吃饭他也无心追问，直到他们说起来，他才反应过来是有好几天没见到盖勒特了。

“我觉得他一点都不忙，”阿利安娜有一搭没一搭地说着，“我昨天还看见他和贝丝大晚上跑到禁林里去，有说有笑的，好像要找一种什么可以让指甲变得更漂亮的花，ew。”她发出一声厌恶。

“这么说起来，我前天也看到他和贝丝一起朝皮皮鬼扔粪球，好像很开心。不过我倒希望他们能多扔几次，因为那次给斯莱特林扣分了。”

“是不是贝丝在和他谈恋爱？”

“他们看上去像是一对。”

……

“哥哥，你和他真的没有什么？”她小心翼翼地问他。等他们都讨论得差不多了，阿利安娜才突然想起来谁才是主角。

“没有！当然没有什么。”阿不思集中目光，勉强地微笑起来看着阿利安娜。

“你看上去脸色不太好。”

“好吧，我还是有点生气，而且我们之前吵了一架。”阿不思轻松地笑笑，“我一直觉得盖勒特是我的好朋友，他谈恋爱了却没和我说，可能还在和我赌气，下次逮到他我要好好捉弄他。”

“你这么说我就放心了，我一直以为你和那个看上去就很烦的小子有点什么。”阿不福思将一条手臂搭在阿不思的肩上，“瞧，你把他当兄弟，他却不把你当回事，还是像我们这样有血缘关系的兄弟靠谱。”

“我，我要赶紧去上魔药课了。”阿不思放下勺子和他弟弟的胳膊，擦擦嘴快步离开。

“他今天有魔药课？”多吉困惑地核对自己的课表。

贝丝，也是七年级的学生，来自斯莱特林，是个纯种巫师。成绩优秀，家世也好，长得也很好看，据阿不思了解，不下三个人在追她。如果算上盖勒特那就是四个。盖勒特居然有女朋友了。噢，很好，这没什么，反正他们之间什么都没有。他们只是一对好朋友而已，他应该替他感到高兴。并且有女朋友了他应该对自己参加交换这事也不会有意见了，那些流言蜚语也能不攻自破了。阿不思念念叨叨地提醒自己。何况贝丝是个很好的女孩，他们很般配。他走神了一整天，破天荒地没有回答上魔药课教授的提问。

“邓布利多，你为什么在这？”

“啊？”他恍惚地抬起头，发现这里坐着的都是斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇的学生。

“你要是想旁听我很欢迎，但这节课你昨天已经上过了，”教授和善地说，“如果你有什么问题可以直接来问我，不必浪费这个时间。”

“抱歉。”阿不思才反应过来他做了什么蠢事，如果霍格沃茨能够幻影移形他会立马选择这种方式消失在大家眼前。

 

“嘿，阿不思。”图书馆马上就要关门了，管理员催促着还留在图书馆的同学们离开。莱利收好自己的书和羊皮卷，不紧不慢地走到正盯着书发神的阿不思面前。“你不走吗？”

“啊，噢，是的，我该走了。”阿不思僵直的身体活动起来，魂不附体地抽出魔杖把所有东西都整理好。

“今天你跑到我们的魔药课上来了，”莱利抿了抿嘴，“怎么了？你好像一整天都失魂落魄的。”

“没什么，”阿不思舒了口气，勉强笑起来，抱着东西和莱利一起走出图书馆，“可能是要考试了，有些紧张。”

“邓布利多会为了考试紧张？”莱利笑笑。

阿不思也跟着干笑了两声，把头发别到耳后。

“阿不思，我一直很感谢你上次在神奇生物课上帮了我，”他们走过了一条空空荡荡的长廊，尽头的楼梯往上可以通向格兰芬多公共休息室，往下则是斯莱特林，他们要在这里分开，“所以，如果这次有什么我能帮到你的，尽管说吧。”

“谢谢，莱利，我真的没什么。”阿不思快速地眨着眼睛舔舔嘴唇，“呃，那么，我先回去了。”

“好吧。”莱利不再追问，“阿不思，你根本不用为了考试担心。晚安。”

“晚安。”

道别后，阿不思往楼梯上走了两级，停下脚步，犹豫了一会儿，趴在楼梯的扶手上，深吸一口气，“莱利，抱歉，等等，我有事想问你。”

“说吧。”他仰起头朝他微笑。

“呃……你知道盖勒特现在在哪里吗？”

“格林德沃？”

“嗯，我有事找他。”

“他最近天天和贝丝在一起，现在在哪我也不知道，”他耸耸肩，“不过你可以来休息室等他。”

阿不思点点头，脚步飞快地往下走去。

不过阿不思根本用不着等他，因为盖勒特和贝丝就坐在休息室的沙发上。休息室里没有别人，盖勒特拿着张纸念着什么，这么大的沙发，贝丝像没地方坐一样非要坐在盖勒特的大腿上。两人才从霍格莫德村回来，都有些喝多了，说话声都是飘的，笑声像是浮在汤上的油。阿不思躲在入口的阴影里，喉咙发紧，没有往前走也没有说话。莱利见他有些反常，便也和他一样沉默着。等他心绪稍微定了点，阿不思才听清他们在说什么。

“……别看他现在那么聪明，小时候其实可傻了。”盖勒特抹了抹眼角笑出来的泪花，照着那张纸上念，“‘亲爱的盖勒特，最近我偷吃了太多柠檬雪宝，被妈妈发现了。妈妈说我是个坏孩子，要我给你写信把我最近做过的坏事都告诉你，要你好好教我怎么做个乖孩子。她说如果我再不听话你就不愿意和我结婚了，因为没人想要和一个坏孩子结婚。求你了，盖勒特，我再也不偷吃柠檬雪宝了，但请和我结婚，我会做一个好丈夫，或者好妻子。’”

“噢，盖尔，这可真不是我认识的那个邓布利多。”贝丝搂着盖勒特的脖子笑弯了腰。

“真的是他，他给我的信我都留着呢。而且他学说话很慢，一岁了还只知道‘盖……盖……’地叫我。”盖勒特把信递给她看，“瞧，下面还画了我和他手牵手的小人。”

“这个黄色头发的是你？”贝丝指着信纸，凑上前在他脸上吻了一下，盖勒特没有拒绝。

“这是我有过的最丑的画像了。”盖勒特揉按着太阳穴，大笑和酒精让他头疼。

“阿不思……”莱利有些担忧地唤他，阿不思立刻捂着他的嘴，含着眼泪摇头，黑湖剔透的水波映在他的双眸里。

“我该走了。”阿不思用唇语说着，轻手轻脚地走出石门。

“等等……”莱利忍不住轻呼起来，伸手去抓他的衣袖。

盖勒特随意往石门望了一眼，他只听见石门打开的声音，却不见有人进来。他没有管这些，也没有管贝丝不停地往他脸上落下亲吻，只是盯着那张泛黄的信纸出神，最后忍不住微笑起来，“小时候可傻了。”

“格林德沃！”莱利匆匆走到他面前抓着他的衣领，“你快去追他！”

“谁……”盖勒特困惑地皱起眉，又瞬间明白了他说的是谁，把贝丝扒到一旁趔趄地跑出去。有人顺着楼梯往上疾行的脚步声很响，回荡在空无一人的旋转楼梯上，他还能听见有人吸鼻子的声音。“阿不思，阿尔……你听我解释……阿不思！……”

他其实根本不知道自己要解释什么。挂在墙上的旧画像开始不满地抗议，说他们俩太吵打扰到别人休息了。盖勒特没有留神脚下，一下子绊倒在楼梯上，手掌蹭破了皮。阿不思停下脚步，喘着粗气，脸上还挂着泪珠。他紧紧抓着扶手，从上往下望着他。

“阿尔，我……”他张张嘴，又顿时失语。

“我不想看见你，格林德沃，”他声音抖着，扣住扶手的指节泛白，“你写坏我太多支羽毛笔了。”


	5. Chapter 5

阿不思低着头只管往前走，他的肩头撞了好几个人，但他没有心情抬头看看那些人是谁，说句对不起。他突然左右两边肩一沉，两个一模一样的的声音在他耳边响起来：“哥们儿，你这是怎么了？”

是迈尔斯家的那对双胞胎兄弟，两个优秀的击球手。无论是在球队里还是私底下，阿不思和这两兄弟的关系都很好，但他现在只是烦躁地抖动了两下肩膀，像是抖落身上的虱子：“梅林的胡子，拜托，别烦我。”

“有人刚刚撞了我们没有说对不起。”雷蒙德立马又勾住他欢快地说。

“有人最近脾气很大，像是喝多了带龙血的魔药。”麦克尔欢快地接过话头。

阿不思无奈地笑着叹了口气，转过身勾着背双臂下垂倒着走路，看上去像个疲惫又放松的摄魂怪，“好吧，雷蒙德，麦克尔，抱歉刚刚撞了你们。”

“我才是雷蒙德。”

“我才是麦克尔。”

阿不思头大地又重新道了歉。

“哈，其实你第一次没错，我就是雷蒙德。”

“好了，不逗你了，”麦克尔重新将手臂放在阿不思肩上，捏捏他的臂膀，“你最近是怎么了？我和雷猜是因为那个斯莱特林的转校生。”

“别瞎猜，我和他本来就没什么。”阿不思不自然地和麦克尔拉开一点距离。

兄弟两人越过阿不思的头顶，意味深长地相视一笑。

“那就不提他了，”雷蒙德也凑了过来，“这周五是我们的生日，我们找了些朋友一起去霍格莫德村玩，你要不要来参加？”

“可以带上你的弟弟妹妹，如果你想带上斯莱特林的转校生的话……”

“麦克尔！”

“木棉酒吧。”

“晚上八点。”

“我们可以给阿不福思和阿利安娜准备点增龄剂。”

“别说你要准备考试，你根本不用准备。”

“那就这么说定了。”

两人你一句我一句地说得滴水不漏，阿不思根本没办法插话进去。最后兄弟俩心满意足地击了个掌打打闹闹地跑开了。

 

“我不明白为什么？！他都，嗝，他都亲我了，一转头又，去找别的女孩。”阿不思坐在吧台可怜兮兮地抱着他的酒杯，拉着雷蒙德哭诉个不停。他喝多了，话也很多，眼睛红得像两颗樱桃，不知道是哭红的还是醉酒造成的。“你说他是不是有病。”

“你不是说你们俩没什么吗？而且你当时和他说的话就像是拒绝他了……”雷蒙德小心翼翼

地分析。

“你就说吧，他是不是有病！”阿不思不耐烦地打断了他，大声嚷嚷。

“没错！他就是有病！”不远处的麦克尔扯着嗓子回应他。

“你们说！他是不是有病！”阿不思歪歪斜斜地站到椅子上，高举双手，向在场的所有人发问。

“是！有病！”每个人喝得都不少，管他在说谁呢，跟着骂就是了。

“好好好，有病有病，”雷蒙德把他拉下来让他坐好，阿不思还咬着嘴唇笑嘻嘻地想再来一次，眼里亮晶晶地兴奋。他给他端来一份烤得金黄的派，“尝尝这个，我们自己做的。”

迈尔斯兄弟非常爱做一些稀奇古怪的料理，形状古怪颜色古怪味道也古怪，但摆在阿不思面前的这一份派看上去却非常正常。阿不思尝了一口，有点甜又有点咸，尝起来像加了海盐芝士的榴莲。

“这是你们给我吃过的最正常的食物了。”阿不思又来了两口，“今天到底是你过生日还是麦克尔过生日？”

“你这是喝了多少，我们是双胞胎！”

 

阿不思醒来的时候已经是中午了，他睁开眼看见的不是格兰芬多的红色床帘，而是绿色和银色。他感到自己不太好。他偏过头看见盖勒特坐在床边的椅子上，双手交叉在胸前，垂着脑袋睡觉，又闻到枕头上和盖勒特头发上一样的香味，才意识到自己睡在属于盖勒特的床上。他为什么会睡在这里？这一点让他立刻清醒了不少，他勉强坐起来，回想了一下晚上的时候最后发生了什么。

盖勒特是晚上十点的时候赶到木棉酒吧的，他甚至连睡衣都没换。学生们在酒吧里东倒西歪成一片，有的正在撒酒疯，有的正围观着自己。盖勒特径直挤过人群，跟着雷蒙德走向他。他躺坐在地上，不停地冒冷汗，手脚冰凉，呼吸急促，想要咳嗽却咳不出，一个劲地吸气，吐气却又很困难。阿利安娜抱着他不知道该怎么办，盖勒特扑到他身边架起他，他突然觉得很委屈，靠在他怀里想哭，但哭泣只能让他的呼吸更糟糕。

“阿尔，我在呢，先别哭，好好呼吸。”他的脸不停地被抚摸着，一直有人拍他的背，“梅林啊，为什么叫我来都不叫医生？！”

“好多人都是偷偷溜出来的，”雷蒙德补充道，“阿不思不想让这么多人因为他遭殃。”

他没听清盖勒特后面发火又说了些什么，反正两个人争吵了几句，窒息感越来越强。

“……他喝了多少酒？……”“大概是有……”“那吃了什么？”“只有我给他的派。”“什么做的？”“……无花果，芝士，牡蛎……”“牡蛎？！他对牡蛎过敏！”“我哪知道他对牡蛎过敏！”

阿不思不知道盖勒特用了什么魔咒，只感到自己的气管被撑起来，虽然有些难受，但窒息减轻了不少。他的嘴被掰开，有人正在抠他的喉咙，“别怕，先吐出来。”

他胃里一阵痉挛，全都吐在了盖勒特的衣服上。

“没关系，继续。”他似乎一点都没有察觉那些难闻的秽物粘在自己的衣裤上，抱着他强迫他呕吐。直到阿不思的胃被清空，什么也吐不出来了，他才作罢清理了自己。

后面的事阿不思记不清了，他隐约记得自己意识模糊地躺在床上，盖勒特时不时地摸着自己的额头和脸颊，向谁问着自己究竟怎么样了。但这些已经足够让他羞耻的了，他当着难么多人的面吐了盖勒特一身，现在还睡在人家的床上，他不知道还有什么比这更尴尬的了。

“醒了？”阿不思被吓得浑身一哆嗦，盖勒特仍旧双手抱胸，但他抬起了头正看着自己。

阿不思挠了挠脖子，“昨晚弄脏了你的衣服真是对不住。”

“昨晚？那是前天晚上。”

那他是坐在椅子上睡了两晚还是怎么着？阿不思又越发觉得愧疚，反正看他眼下的淤青不像是好好休息过。

“那个时候你不应该抱着我的，就不会吐到你身上了。”

“我有什么办法，你浑身抖个不停，还要哭，我都被你吓死了。”

“对我那么好贝丝不会吃醋吗？”阿不思心不在焉地嘟囔，埋着头抓着自己的衣袖玩。

“迷情剂。”

“嗯？”

“那天我们吵过之后我很失落，她递给了我一杯黄油啤酒。”盖勒特皱着眉一脸严肃的解释。

阿不思希冀地偏着头，他心里是相信的，但脸上还是将信将疑的表情。他盯着他的眼睛，忍不住飞快地笑了一下，又收敛起笑容低头玩手。

“你说我小时候笨。”

“本来就笨。”

“你说我画的画丑。”

“本来就丑。”

阿不思瘪瘪嘴没话可讲。

“是你在吃醋吧。”盖勒特插着腰凑到他跟前。

“没有。”他的脸瞬间烧了起来，他心跳加速，好像又要过敏了，他现在就是死鸭子嘴硬。

盖勒特懒得戳穿他，拉开距离往门口走，“自己什么能吃什么不能吃都拎不清，还要去当交换生呢，你就是该被打屁股。”

阿不思被他嘲讽得脸能煎鸡蛋了，只好将自己埋进手心里。盖勒特从门外叫进来一个女人，她提着一个白色的医药箱，站在阿不思床边。

“文达，我家的私人医生。”盖勒特掀开被子，抓着阿不思褪下了他的裤子，“你不是不想连累别人吗？贴心的优等生？”

冰凉的酒精棉球擦过皮肤。针对严重的过敏，巫师界通认麻瓜的方法更奏效。针尖刺入皮肤的瞬间，他的五官就拧在了一起，随着药水的推入，酸胀的疼痛感让他吭哧吭哧地抽泣起来。

盖勒特绷不住别过头去捂着嘴偷笑。

“你笑屁啊！”阿不思哭着叫喊，脑袋被盖勒特重重一拍。

“不准说脏话。”盖勒特翻身下床，留阿不思一个人趴着，“你老实待着，我去上课了。”

阿不思抹抹眼泪，扭着身子小声唤他，“盖勒特。”

“嗯？”

“我想去当交换生。”

房间里沉默了一阵，盖勒特拿着自己的书，纸页被随意地翻着，发出如鸟振翅般的哗啦声。

“噢。”

“噢？”

“你已经决定好了不是吗？我也不应该拦着你。”

阿不思看不出他眼里的喜怒，语气里也一点情绪都没有。他注视着他收拾好东西离开，心里突然也不是滋味。

一个黑乎乎的东西突然被放到阿不思的眼皮底下，是麻瓜用的那种放钱的皮夹子。他瞟了一眼文达，她点点头，示意他打开。这种钱包不适合放巫师的货币，放不了几枚就会鼓起来，并且很容易掉。但这只钱包显然是被无痕伸展咒改造过了，里面放了一些德国麻瓜用的马克，还有不少的加隆。而在放照片的地方卡着一张他小时候画给盖勒特的画，仍旧是又丑又抽象的那种。

“你们两个的照片太少了，他甚至舍不得裁小放进钱包里，全都装进相框里摆在床头柜上。”文达理了理裙子，优雅地坐了下来。

阿不思合上钱包放到一旁，他等着文达说接下来的话，虽然他预感不是什么好话。

“你是不知道他有多喜欢你吗？”

“你比他小很多，喜欢这种事可能你小时候不用理解就已经接受了，但他喜欢你是明白其中的含义的。他在喜欢你这件事上不会和任何人开玩笑的，他钟情于你，明白吗？”

“我当然喜欢他！我发誓！”阿不思有些烦闷，“我不明白你为什么说这些，就因为我想去当交换生吗？”

“对。”文达平静地说。

“难道我就应该放弃我的理想？”

“是你没有想清楚，阿不思。”文达也不急躁，“盖勒特说他为什么来霍格沃茨了吗？”

“他说他被开除了。”阿不思不知道这两件事有什么联系。

“这话也不假。他原本应该是德姆斯特朗那一届最优秀的毕业生，没有人想开除他。但他让学校开除了他。”

阿不思困惑地皱了皱眉。

“他父亲打算让他一毕业就去德国，他会顺利地进入德国魔法部，可以去任何一个部门，用不了几年，他想坐哪个位置都可以。他也想当傲罗，那也是他的理想，但他就再也回不了英国了。所以他开始在学校干坏事，你知道没毕业的人是进不了魔法部的。”

阿不思从来没有听盖勒特说过这些，文达继续不紧不慢地说着，“被退学后他父亲对他非常生气，把他关在家里管教，我也是佩服老格林德沃，管一年不行就管两年。但盖勒特明显更倔，非要到霍格沃茨来上学，他就要待在英国。他向他父亲保证会以N.E.W.Ts全O的成绩进入英国魔法部，老格林德沃最后妥协了。”

阿不思不可能到这个时候了还骗自己盖勒特只是喜欢英国而已。

“他只是想和你在一起而已，别说他干了蠢事，我会替他不值。事实上，他非常聪明，什么有缘会再相见哪，那都是骗人的。如果不是他放弃了一份坦荡的前途，你们这辈子我看是再也见不到了。其实你根本没想过来找他不是吗？他只是在为自己争取罢了。”

“交换生不一样的，一年后我就回来了。”他听得手心冒汗。

“如果你在那边遇到什么喜欢的其他人呢？万一你真的不想回来了呢？保证誓言都少来，就换个角度吧，你不在的一年里怎么保证盖勒特不喜欢别人呢？万一他没有拿到全O，他父亲又逼他去德国呢？你什么都做不了，对吗？”

他不知道那些故事，也没想过这些问题。

“我没有逼你放弃去当交换生，只是如果你想和他在一起，就别去，代价是在所难免的；如果你实在想去，就告诉他别让他等你。”文达起身，带上了她的医药箱，“别那么自私。”


	6. Chapter 6

随后是一段很平静的日子，盖勒特依旧和他一起泡图书馆，约他一起吃饭，偶尔一起翘课跑到草地上去晒太阳。但很明显，他们之间和以前相比有些不同了。比如盖勒特再牵他的手时，牵不了多久他就会借故把手抽走；他也不再抢盖勒特的那份小甜点了，不再插科打诨地和他开玩笑。他觉得愧疚，盖勒特为他牺牲了那么多，他都不知道，并且在知道后，他仍不愿意放弃自己的人生。一想到盖勒特之前经历了怎样的失望，他的心都揪了起来。文达说得没错，他就是自私。

而盖勒特呢？他不知道，想必他并不好过。但他没有勇气把话说破，这种艰难的选择能拖一天是一天好了。但越是这样他又越憎恨自己的自私，他不该再延长盖勒特的痛苦。

这种看似平静却并不平静的日子一直持续到考试结束那天。那天下午，阿不思抱着好几本从禁书区借出来的书还掉，禁书区里除了他没别人，夕阳的余晖从古老的窗口歪斜着洒进来，他踮脚想要把书放到最顶部的那排书架上，在书架边磕磕绊绊了好几下，书本硬壳和木质书架磕撞出好几声舒朗的脆响。他烦躁地绷着脸想让魔杖来帮帮自己，衣兜的布料却拢住魔杖两端愣是抽不出，最后还不小心把自己的袍子烧出了个洞。

“见鬼。”阿不思泄气地把书往地上随便一丢，盯着自己袍子的大洞，那个洞好像比袍子本身还要漆黑，黑得要将他吸进去。

他再也受不了了，慢慢坐到地上，背靠书架，抱着自己的双膝脸埋进去呜咽起来。

“地上多脏啊，会有小虫子钻到你的鞋里咬你的脚。”

阿不思泪汪汪地抬起头，看见盖勒特正抱着他摆在地上的那几本书，耐心地一本一本地往书架上放。他朝他温和地笑笑，夕阳的火红映得他的金发更加耀眼了。

“到处找你找不到，看你的书桌上空了一排，还没进来就听见有个小可怜在哭。”盖勒特笑着放好了最后一本书，“考砸了？”

阿不思用衣袖蹭走脸上的泪水，摇摇头。

“那你哭什么？”

阿不思吸了吸鼻子，他平静下来，仰起脸望着盖勒特，“你呢？考得怎么样？能够得到全O吗？”

盖勒特的神色不再如刚才那般轻松，他先是有些惊讶，脸色渐渐沉了下来，双手背在身后，目光下垂。有段时间他们谁也没说话，被窗户分割的阳光在地上慢慢挪动，尘埃漂浮在空气中，有一只灰色的小虫子爬到他们之间空出来的地上停了一下，又飞快地往下一排书架底端爬去。

“我觉得应该可以吧。”盖勒特重新对上了他的目光。

阿不思转而看向地上明暗交割的那道线，静静地点点头。盖勒特双臂交叉，靠在了书架上。

“你刚刚急着找我？有什么事吗？”

“七年级的学生今晚有个舞会，在有求必应屋，除了邀请你以外我想不到别人了。”

“我……我不知道，我最近很累……”阿不思支吾着。

“别那么狠心，阿尔，在舞会上落单很可怜的。”盖勒特做出一副乞求的样子。

“得了吧，你往那儿一站不知道有多少女孩愿意来和你跳舞呢。”阿不思眉眼舒展开。

“拜托了阿尔拜托了阿尔拜托了阿尔……”盖勒特开始撒娇般地不停念叨。

“好吧好吧，”阿不思笑起来，“我尽量。”

盖勒特在夕阳中笑着歪歪头，脸上有着诡计得逞的小得意。他双手插在兜里离开，回了一次头朝阿不思挑眉，“记得要来啊，别让我一个人。”

 

晚上9:00，有求必应屋外

“格林德沃，你在这里干嘛？不进去吗？”

“啊，我在等人。”盖勒特朝他点头致意，停下原地踱步站定。

“舞会都开始了，你等的人可不太守时。”

“他就是这样，我迁就他迁就惯了。”盖勒特礼貌地朝对方笑笑。

“啊……我大概知道你在等谁了。”对方心领神会地回笑。

盖勒特也不再说话，笑着点头。

“他可不是个爱迟到的人，你确定他会来吗？”

“当然，我百分百确定，”他脸上的笑意更浓了，目光扫了一圈，小声地自言自语，“只是我不知道他会以哪种方式来。”

 

晚上9:15，格兰芬多公共休息室

算了，还是不要去了吧。阿不思抱着自己的头，纠结地坐在沙发上。

“他怎么了？”

“可能不舒服，头疼。”

“是不是考砸了？”

他占卜学不太好，但今天杯子里的茶叶告诉他，蜡烛上跳动的火苗告诉他，以及他自己的预感告诉他，盖勒特今晚可能会向他表白。

如果他想要去交换，就不该答应他，那就不该去舞会。但明天他们就得离开霍格沃茨各自回家了，他又想和他再一起度过最后一晚。

“阿不思，”阿不福思边走边回头，“外面不知道是谁放了个失物招领的箱子，里面好像都是你的东西。”

什么叫做都是他的东西？他有那么丢三落四吗？阿不思穿过肖像背后的门洞，果真有一个大纸箱。他定睛一瞧，瞬间脸红起来。

真的都是他的东西，也都是盖勒特的东西，准确地说，是他以前送给盖勒特的东西。掉了一只眼睛的毛绒熊，知更鸟的标本，一把小勺子，噢，天，那个他小时候用来“折磨”盖勒特的红色小球也在里面。怎么都还留着？！他羞恼地抱起纸箱，只是双手接触到纸箱的刹那，他仿佛被抡了起来，像个大摆锤一样飞快地旋转，眼前的画面都模糊起来。是个门钥匙。不管会把他送到哪里，他都必须松手才行。他当机立断地撒开，接着是天旋地转地的坠落感。他认命地闭上眼，但预想中的疼痛没有传来，而是跌在了某个人的怀里。

他闻到了熟悉的香味，就算没有闻到也不可能有别人了吧。他靠在那个人的胸口，有力的双臂紧紧抱着他，他缓缓睁开眼睛，首先看到的是深黑色礼服胸前别着的格林德沃家的族徽，还有远处散落一地的旧物和纸箱。

他抬起头，盖勒特也正盯着他，“你迟到了。”

这个姿势太过暧昧，他想拉回正常的距离，但盖勒特并没有允许他这样做。他一手环着他的腰，一手握住他的手，不紧不慢地跳起来。

阿不思张望向有求必应屋的墙，他没有看到门。也许是因为事实上他并不想进去。

“那个，我们不进去吗？”阿不思小心翼翼地发问。

“你就穿着破袍子参加舞会呀？”盖勒特笑着带着他转了个圈。

阿不思不悦地瘪嘴，“用门钥匙的方法太狡猾了，我没有时间准备。”

“迟到了那么久还说没有时间准备。”盖勒特捏了一把他的腰，让他贴得更紧了。

“其实，我看不到有求必应屋的门，”盖勒特闭上眼，头靠在阿不思红红的小脑袋上，微微勾着嘴角，“只有我们两个人在这里跳就够了。”过了一会儿，他补充道，“你穿什么都很好。”

阿不思攀上盖勒特的背，突然像害怕失去什么一样紧拥着他，鼻子一酸，眼眶跟着热起来。

“你是不是知道了很多我没有告诉你的事？”盖勒特轻轻地拍了拍他。

“嗯。”

“阿尔，我要去德国了。”

“……什么？”

“上个星期我父亲就又让我去，说是暑假可以实习，但我知道他想让我留在那边。”盖勒特慢慢说着，“之前我一直没有答应他，但今天我答应了。”

阿不思震惊得说不出话，他能说什么呢？让他别走？可他也要走了啊。

“我知道你想去美国，所以现在就不要有什么负罪感了，想去就去吧。不要因为我的牺牲留下，我不想你未来后悔，埋怨我。你一点都不自私，我才是那个自私的人。”

阿不思枕在他肩头一言不发，他的心都被掰开了。

“文达是不是和你说了我喜欢你？”

“嗯。”

“那你喜欢我吗？”

“我不告诉你。”他不知怎的笑了起来。

“诶？不告诉我？好过分哦。”盖勒特也跟着他弯起了眼睛。

他们似乎不知疲惫地跳了很久，华尔兹、伦巴、恰恰、探戈，事实上他们也搞不清自己在跳什么，很可能融合了这四种，也很可能是他们自创的。总之，他们踩到了好几次阿不思的旧玩具熊差点扭伤，也踩了好几次对方的脚。好像没有人从有求必应屋出来过，没有人打扰过他们，可以一直这么跳下去，直到两个人再也闹不动。

“谢谢你把它们从失物招领处拿回来，真是太巧了，都是我丢的东西。”盖勒特收好了地上散落的物品，抱着箱子朝他耸肩。

阿不思翻了个白眼。

“快回去休息吧。”盖勒特转过身往右边的通道走去。

“喂，盖尔。”

“怎么了？”他停下脚步往回侧身。

“我们还能再见吧。”阿不思望着他，烛光在他眼里跳跃。

盖勒特沉默一阵，“会的。”

他点点头，转身往左边的通道走去。

身后突然传来乒乒乓乓的弹跳声，继而是金属在地上滚动发出的低矮的摩擦声。一个红色的带着金属光泽的小球停在他脚边。

“帮我保管它，下次见面的时候给我。”昏黄的火光照出的阴影不规则地打在盖勒特的侧脸上，他盯着地面，最后微笑着不再说什么，往右离去。

 

阿不思和盖勒特在九又四分之三站台道了别。格林德沃夫人来接他了，和阿不思也寒暄了几句。他和盖勒特一起乘坐霍格沃茨专列回到了九又四分之三站台，现在他要乘坐回到戈德里克的列车，盖勒特要乘坐到港口的列车，再去德国。

同一个月台，停靠在南边向西行驶的，是阿不思的列车，停靠在北边向东行驶的，是盖勒特的。

阿不思坐在车厢里看着站台上来来往往的旅客，突然希望能快点发车，他受不了这种和盖勒特表面上还在一处，事实上已经分开了的感觉。

这种感觉让他想飞出去找他。

“哥哥，你在看什么？”阿利安娜托着腮，和他一起往窗外望。

“没什么。”

“我还以为你在看他。”她又好奇地往外看，寻找目标人物。

“没有，他们，他们应该也上车了。”阿不思摇摇头，摊开了手里的报纸。

“还有五分钟就要出发了。”

“嗯……？不，只剩三分钟了。”

“我是说对面那辆，还有五分钟。”阿利安娜朝那边努努嘴。

阿不思随便折起报纸，盯着桌面发神。

“你喜欢他吗？”她托着腮追问他。

阿不思眼神忽明忽暗地沉默了会儿。

时间滴答滴答地往前走。

他深吸一口气，腾地站起身，提起自己的行李箱摸摸阿利安娜的头给了她一个吻，“我们晚些家里见。”

他急切地在车厢里的人群中挤来挤去，列车员正要关上门，他有些粗鲁地撞开，“抱歉！”他跳下火车没站稳，在原地转了个圈。站台上都是道别的亲友，飞快地跑向对面的列车，沿着车厢边跑边看。他在哪？他满头是汗，目光不断地搜寻，就是看不到他要找的人。“盖勒特！”他喊叫起来，身后的列车发出了汽笛声，他的声音似乎怎么也不够响亮被淹没过去。

突然眼前一亮，他看到一个金发坐在窗边，他奋不顾身地趴到窗口。

失望地发现不是他。

这趟列车的汽笛声也响了起来，车轮慢慢转动，越来越快，沿着铁轨驶出他的视线。

他渐渐有些看不清周围人的脸了，眼泪让画面变得不真实。

乘客都走了，月台上送行的人越来越少。他杵在原地喘了会，转身面对空旷的站台，却惊讶地发现盖勒特正站在原本属于阿不思的站台上，满脸是汗的正望着他。

阿不思出神地怔了足足一分钟，破涕为笑地从衣兜里摸出了那个红色的小球，奋力扔向盖勒特。

盖勒特用脚尖停住了它。

阿不思伸出右手，在空气中抓了抓，像小时候那样要他递给自己。盖勒特无奈地摇着头笑笑，捡起球往空中抛起，又落回自己手心，走向阿不思。

但阿不思这次没有等他把球递到手里，他跨出大步跑向盖勒特，一下子拥抱住他撞进他怀里。

他这次不想要那个球了，他想要拿球的人。

盖勒特稳当地接住了他，捧着他的后脑勺深深地吻下去。

“有人不去德国了？”

“有人也不去美国了？”

“看来我们都错过了自己的列车。”

“我怎么觉得刚好赶上呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来是个没车的文，liang老师说想卖本卖出100本，既然如此，卖出101本我就再搞个肉！（不知道能不能搞得出（先夸下海口再说（这个女人也不知道哪里来的自信觉得自己的文有人看……


End file.
